


Ze Eenglish

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur asks Bill for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ze Eenglish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Language" and 100quills prompt "Thanks"

"Allo? You are Bill?" A young blonde girl asked Bill one morning.

"Yes…"

"You are to teach me ze eenglish?"

"What?"

"Ze goblien zaid you are to teach me ze eenglish."

Bill had a lot of work to do, but she looked so hopeful. "Oh. Uh… Sure, I can teach you English."

"Vonderful! Merci!" She grabbed his shoulders and gave him s brief peck on each cheek.

Bill fought to keep from blushing bright red in typical Weasley style. He didn't want the beautiful woman to know that she was the first girl to kiss him.

His work could wait.


End file.
